Hechizada
by Reissj
Summary: Ayase Eli detestaba a Toujou Nozomi por muchas razones. Porque podía ver a través de ella. Porque cada vez que veía sus ojos verdes se sentía hipnotizada. Porque con ese falso odio podía convencerse de que no sentía nada por ella. {NOZOELI} {ENEMY LOVERS} {ENEMIES!AU} {HATE-SEX}


**¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer~**

 **La verdad no estoy segura de que es esto (?). Tenía muchas, MUUUCHAS ganas de escribir un Enemy Lovers y que yo sepa no hay ninguno en el fandom, aún x'D.** **Si hay por favor, avisen pa' leer(?)**

 **Bueno, sé que está mal escrito y eso pero me esforcé (?). No esta muy largo porque esa era la intención y sé que podría ser mejor pero me daba paja seguir escribiendo (?).**

 **Voy a dar una breve explicación del universo en el que está ambientado. Digamos uno, tipo Akame ga Kill, en el que el gobierno corrupto y el ejército controlan todo y hay una resistencia ahí, luchando por sus derechos (?). Nozomi es parte del ejército y Eli, de la resistencia ─aunque esto se dice luego en el mismo one-shot k─**

 **Y bueno ya, eso era todo~ gracias por leer x2~.**

 **Love Live! No me pertenece.**

Ayase Eli detesta a Toujou Nozomi.

Detesta, odia, aborrece con toda su alma a esa mujer.

Odia su sonrisa tan tranquila como prepotente. Sus ojos verdes tan hermosos y prepotentes a la vez. La mirada que siempre pone cuando finge inocencia. Como cuando ella en medio de una batalla, comenta cosas tan vergonzosas que la hacen sonrojar sin que nadie más que ellas dos sepa por qué.

─ Elicchi~. ─ Nozomi soltó una risita viéndola desde el suelo. ─ Pensé que eras más fuerte que eso.

Agh, en serio la detesta.

 _─ Ahh, Elicchi~. ─ gemía la oji-esmeralda. ─ Más fuerte. ─ Más que una petición, había sido una orden._

Eli siempre la ha odiado. Tanto a ella como a los de su clase. Odia con todo su ser al ejército imperial. Al podrido y corrupto reino que es su patria. Detesta a todos los involucrados con el maldito gobierno.

Y entonces... ¿Cuándo fue que empezaron todo eso? ¿Cuándo fue que ella, la reconocida y respetada capitán Ayase Eli de la resistencia, cayó en los encantos de tan cruel pero hermosa mujer? Y Toujou Nozomi no era cualquier mujer del ejército. Era la comandante. La cabecera de tan cruel y asqueroso régimen.

─ Te... Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así. ─ Reclamó la rubia intentando recuperar el aliento. Apretó con fuerza el mango de su espada utilizándola como apoyo para levantarse del empujón que le dio la pelimorada con su propia arma.

 _Eli no respondió ante su pedido. Solo obedeció. Clavando sin dulzura alguna sus dientes en su piel cremosa, comenzó a mover con más rapidez sus dedos. Quería escucharla gemir, verla derretirse del placer, verla tan vulnerable y débil por ella._

─ ¿Ah? ─ Se hizo la desentendida, para irritación de la rubia. ─ Pensé que te gustaba... ─ La mujer ensanchó su sonrisa gatuna. Eli gruñó en respuesta.

Con la rapidez que la caracterizaba, Eli ya estaba frente a Nozomi, con su espada en posición. Movió el arma para darle un corte mortal en el pecho pero, como siempre, la comandante desvió su ataque con su propia katana. La rubia enfurecida comenzó a dar múltiples estocadas contra ella mientras que Nozomi solo la bloqueaba con su usual sonrisa tranquila. Sonrisa que irritaba de sobremanera a la capitana. Tenía tantas ganas de borrarsela... Podría hacerlo o con su arma, o con sus labios. Las dos formas sonaban tentadoras.

Algo aturdida por el sonido de los metales chocando, Nozomi pareció bajar la guardia, cosa que aprovechó Eli propinándole una fuerte patada al estomago que la mandó hacia atrás. Lucía bastante adolorida pero... Aún no perdía esa estúpida sonrisa.

 _─ ¡Ahhh! ─ Gritó sonoramente la mujer, sin siquiera el ápice de querer disimular. Eli estaba segura que todos en el castillo sabían de todas las noches de pasión, de travesuras que tenía la comandante. Pero nadie se atrevía a cuestionarla, ni siquiera a señalarla. Nozomi arqueó la espalda en medio del climax, enterrando con fuerza las uñas en su espalda adolorida hasta traer rastros de sangre. Ella se recostó sobre el colchón, su cuerpo desnudo y aperlado por el sudor, los ojos fuertemente cerrados, la respiración agitada intentando recuperar el aliento. Eli inconscientemente sonrió. Le encantaba verla de ese modo._

Toujou se acarició el vientre, parecía que intentaba apaciguar el dolor. Luego su mano se pasó por su cuello, rozando con lentitud la marca rojiza que coloreaba la esquina de su cuello pálido, casi al comienzo de su clavícula.

Era tan descarada... Cada vez que Eli la marcaba, por muy discreta que fuese ella, Nozomi mostraba las marcas como si fuesen trofeos, sin vergüenza ni pudor alguno. Mientras que por otro lado Nozomi la mordía, aruñaba y chupeteaba en los sitios más obvios. ¿Cuántas veces no tuvo que pasar calor? Soltándose el cabello en pleno sol, se obligaba a usar gruesas bufandas en medio del verano, e incluso abotonarse todos los botones de la camisa a cuestas del calor.

No tenía en realidad una razón muy profunda como para ocultar aquellas marcas. Nadie en la resistencia se le ocurriría preguntarle ni juzgarle por querer tener un momento de intimidad de vez en cuando. Ni tampoco, nadie jamás se le ocurriría quien en realidad era la dueña de su cuerpo.

Y entonces. ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto en ocultarlas? Fácil. Por la vergüenza.

La gran vergüenza que sentía al verse al espejo y recordar como fue que obtuvo las dichas marcas. Esas mordidas eran la evidencia. Eran la prueba de que ella, Ayase Eli, se escabullía en las noches en el castillo real para _follar_ con Toujou Nozomi.

 _─ Esta es la última vez que haremos esto. ─ Declaró Eli. Como declaraba todas las noches. Nozomi solo se rió, como se reía todas las noches. Se reía de ella. ¿De verdad era tan crédula? Por más que se lo repitiera. Por más que se lo propusiera. Eli jamás dejaría de escabullirse dentro de su ventana. Jamás dejaría de buscarla. Jamás dejaría de ser tan adicta a ella._

Aprovechando su aparente distracción, Eli se le acercó, y con una patada le arrebató su arma de su mano, mandando la espada lejos. Tomó su cuello entre sus dedos y apretó con tanta fuerza que la levantó del suelo. Posó su espada apretándola el estomago de manera amenazante. Sus ojos azules brillaron con el infinito desprecio que sentía hacía esa mujer. Nozomi no hizo nada para impedir su ataque, solo sonrió adoloridamente.

 _─ No entiendo como es que lo haces. ─ Murmuró la rubia de la nada, llamando la atención de la oji-esmeralda. ─ Tienes ese... efecto en mi. ─ musitó en voz baja, pero Nozomi aún podía oírla. ─ No sé como lo haces. ─_

 _─ Parece que hoy estás muy habladora. ─ Ronroneó tomandola del cuello. Eli la miró frustrada y ella suspiró. ─ Yo no hago nada. ─ contestó la comandante, pasando su mano tras su nuca mientras acariciaba los rubios cabellos. ─ Tú sola vienes a mi. ─ ¿Y sabes por qué? ─ preguntó retóricamente. ─ Lo haces porque eres débil._

 _La respuesta no le gustó para nada a Eli. Obvio que lo sabía pero no quería escucharlo y muchísimo menos de sus labios. Enfurecida y sin ganas de oírla, sin previo aviso estampó sus labios contra los ajenos, introduciendo su lengua dentro de su boca sin pedir permiso._

─ Podría matarte. ─ Murmuró Eli. ─ Podría asfixiarte hasta la muerte. ─ Declaró, clavando sus uñas en su cuello. ─ Podría enterrar mi espada en tu jodido vientre y acabar con tu maldita vida. ─ Su respiración se aceleró. ─ Podría matarte ahora mismo.

─ Hazlo. ─ Respondió ella con tanta facilidad y neutralidad como si no hubiese presión alguna en su cuello. ─ ¿Qué es lo que te impide hacerlo? Mátame ahora. ─ Retaba con arrogancia. ─ Hazlo.

Pero no. Eli no podía hacerlo. Su agarre perdió fuerza y terminó liberándola.

Nozomi rió. Otra vez su molesta risa.

─ ¿Lo ves? No puedes. ─ Su mano se posó en su cuello. ─ Eres débil. ─ Subió hasta su mejilla y la acarició, casi con cariño ─ Pero eso es lo que me gusta de ti. ─ le guiñó un ojo.

Ayase Eli detestaba a Toujou Nozomi por muchas razones. Porque podía ver a través de ella. Porque cada vez que veía sus ojos verdes se sentía hipnotizada. Porque con ese falso odio podía convencerse de que no sentía nada por ella. Porque Toujou Nozomi era una bruja. La más hermosa, encantadora y letal bruja que había en la tierra. Y ella estaba bajo su hechizo.


End file.
